


Dragon Lady

by Roadcrew



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcrew/pseuds/Roadcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise gets a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Lady

"You're amazing with your hands, Miss Zerbst," Mirothe said, and she let out a soft, happy sigh.

"Oh, I've had plenty of practice with Tabitha," Kirche said. She pressed up against Mirothe's side so her hands could reach a little further. "You're very warm," she said.

"It's—ah!—it's in my nature," Mirothe said. "Almost—a little higher— _right there_ ," she said, and she let out a low, happy moan. "I think I love you," she murmured, a joke but a friendly one, as her whole body shifting under Kirche's touch.

Kirche laughed, warm and affectionate, and stroked Mirothe's side. "It's too bad you have to deal with *her*," she said. "If you get tired of her, why don't you stay with me instead?"

"Get your hands off my familiar!" shouted Louise's voice from past the closed door out to the hallway. Louise threw the door open from the outside. "You brazen hus…sy…"

"What?" Mirothe said, and twitched one of her wings. The dragon was in her natural form, steel-grey scales shining dully in the evening's lamp-light, and her body curled up tight to fit into the room's free space. Sitting next to her, with that wing across her lap, Kirche laughed and waggled at Louise a pair of wire-bristled scale-cleaning brushes.

"I thought you were in your other shape," Louise said. "I could hear you and… her… well. Nevermind." Her face had gone pale and her eyes wide. She turned around and walked away, closing the door behind her.

Kirche laughed again and tossed the brushes to the side, and Mirothe shifted human and sprawled herself back onto Kirche's lap. Her hair was the same grey as her scales, hip-length as she liked it. "It's a tempting offer," she said, and they kissed, and then they did more than that.

Louise came back a half-hour later, and that was when things got awkward.


End file.
